Drunk
by ThroughTheCracks
Summary: Harry makes a terrible mistake that could ruin his friendship with Louis forever. Based on the song Drunk by Ed Sheeran. Larry Stylinson one-shot. PG-13 for language and drinking.


**Summary: Harry makes a terrible mistake that could ruin his friendship with Louis forever. **

**A/N: ****This is my first published Larry Stylinson fic. It is a oneshot, based off the ****song Drunk by Ed Sheeran. I have written other fiction before, but have not made anything public until now. Please comment or send me an ask, it would mean a lot to me. I hope you enjoy. **

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up,_

_On the right side of the wrong bed,_

_And every excuse I made up,_

_Tell you the truth I hate,_

_What didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all,_

_Love will scar your makeup lip sticks to me,_

_So now I'll maybe lean back there_

_I'm sat here, wishing I was sober,_

_I know i'll never hold you like I used to_

_But our house gets cold when you cut the heating,_

_Without you to hold i'll be freezing,_

_Can't rely on my heart to beat it_

_Cause you take part of it every evening,_

_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing,_

_Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me?'_

_Should I, Should I,_

_Maybe I'll get drunk, again_

_I'll be drunk, again, I'll be drunk, again_

_To feel a little love._

_I wanna hold your heart in both hands,_

_Now I'll watch you fizzle at the bottom of a coke can,_

_And i've got no plans for the weekend,_

_So should we speak then? Keep it between friends?_

_Though I know you'll never love me, like you used to_

_There may be other people like us,_

_Will see the flicker of the clipper when they light our,_

_Flames just create us, burns dont heal like before_

_You dont hold me anymore_

_On cold days Coldplay's out like the band's name_

_I know i cant heal things with a handshake_

_You know i can change, as I began saying_

_You cut me wide open like a landscape_

_Open bottles of beer but never champagne_

_To applaud you with the sound that my hands make_

_Should I? Should I?_

_Maybe I'll get drunk, again_

_I'll be drunk, again_

_I'll be drunk, again_

_To feel a little love_

_All by myself_

_I'm here again_

_All by myself_

_You know I'll never change_

_All by myself_

_All by myself_

_I'm just drunk, again x4_

_I'll be drunk, again_

_I'll be drunk, again_

_To feel a little love_

Harry was a fucking idiot. He had never done anything more stupid in his entire life, and now he had lost everything. His best friend, and possibly the band. Gone. With one stupid, _stupid_…

Harry down another shot, then motioned for the bartender to hand him another one. He had royally fucked up this time. There was no way things could go back to normal after this. Louis was his best friend, his entire world really. Harry told Louis everything. They spent all of their free time together, either out clubbing or cuddling on the couch in front of a movie. And then, Harry had to go and…

He downed two more shots, then sat back waiting for more. He had kissed Louis. With that one fucking kiss, Harry had probably wrecked everything. Louis would never look at him the same again. Harry would have like to admit to himself that it didn't mean anything, that it was just an idiotic spur-of-the-moment thing, but it wasn't.

He took another shot. He was in love with Louis. Things had been fine the way they were, Harry watching from a distance. Sure, it was utter hell watching the man he loved fall in love with Eleanor, but Harry was happy if Louis was happy. But Louis wasn't happy, not after that stunt he had just pulled. He just stood there, shocked and speechless, with his mouth hanging open. That was the worst part, the silence. Harry was expecting the worst, a slap or some yelling. But none had come, and Harry had run as fast as he could from the problem.

He downed two more glasses. He should have left things the way they were. He should have stayed the loving, supportive friend. At least then, he had been close to Louis. Now he would be lucky if Louis ever spoke to him again, let alone hold him on the couch and laugh like they used to. And Louis certainly wouldn't love him anymore, even as a best friend. Harry was _fucked._

As he choked down another three shots, he wondered when Louis would be gone. Would he have packed up and left before Harry returned, or would he wait it out for a few more awkward days? Harry was now of legal age to live alone, so there was no reason for Louis to stay. It was a wonder he had stayed for as long as he had anyway.

He managed to get in four more shots before the room started spinning and his throat went numb. He lost track of the drinks after that, until the bartender finally cut him off, took his keys, called a cab, and kicked him out.

When Harry stumbled in the flat half an hour later, he was completely knackered.

"Harry!" Louis exclaimed from the couch, where he was obviously waiting up. Fuck. Louis was mad. Harry braced himself for the yelling.

"You're not supposed to drink!" That wasn't what he was expecting. He blinked, stumbled a little, and half-heartedly mumbled "I know."

"Your medicine- your kidney- Harry you could have seriously hurt yourself!" Harry's vision blurred.

"Look," he slurred, wobbling. "Can we just forget about this whole mess?"

"Harry…"

"No, it was a mistake, I know. I'll never do it again, I'm sorry. Let's just forget it. Please, Lou. I'm begging."

"A mistake?" For some absurd reason Harry couldn't place with his drunken brain, Louis looked absolutely shattered. "You think that kiss was just a mistake?"

"Of course not!" The words tumbled from Harry's mouth before his brain could work fast enough to stop them. "I'm fucking in love with you!"

Harry clapped a hand over his mouth quickly, but it was too late. The words could be unsaid. There was no way in hell they could just forget about it now.

"Fuck." Harry slurred before throwing up all over the rug.

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Louis decided, helping Harry to bed.

* * *

Harry was awoken rudely the next morning by the covers being thrown off his naked body. He shivered in the cold; he must have taken his clothes off by himself sometime during the night.

"I've made breakfast. How do you feel?" Louis asked, throwing him a pair of boxers.

"Fine actually," Harry said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You're still drunk aren't you?"

"I have bad kidneys."

"Well I guess you won't have a hangover then, lucky bastard."

Harry got out of bed, staring at Louis warily. He remembered every painful detail of the night he wished so badly to forget.

"So was it true, what you said?" Louis never was one for beating around the bush.

"What?" Harry tried to avoid the question.

"That the kiss was a mistake."

"Yea, it was." Harry lied.

Louis saw straight through him. "Don't you lie to me, Harold Edward Styles. Are you in love with me or not?"

"Yea…" Harry mumbled sheepishly. "I am."

"Good," Louis smiled. "Because I'm in love with you too."

And that was that.


End file.
